Trọng lực
by Trang Uchiha
Summary: "Khoảnh khắc bạn hoài nghi liệu mình có thể bay hay không, bạn sẽ không bao giờ làm được điều đó." J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan. LÀM ƠN KHÔNG REPOST.


Tác giả: **_AddictedtoReadingJC_**

Người dịch: **Teo** aka tớ

Beta: Chị Chụ xinh đẹp :"}

Code fic gốc: 8417530

* * *

"Khoảnh khắc bạn nghi ngờ liệu mình có thể bay hay không, bạn sẽ không bao giờ có thể làm được điều đó." ~J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

Anh ấy không còn yêu em nữa.

Draco Malfoy không còn yêu em, Hermione Granger, nữa đâu.

Mọi người đã luôn nói rằng điều đó sẽ xảy ra; thật trớ trêu đúng không? Em gần như có thể nghe thấy giọng nói của họ - những tiếng thì thầm vui vẻ: châm chọc em, mỉa mai em, _"Đã bảo mà!"_

Nhưng lần này họ đã đúng – em không bao giờ nghĩ rằng điều đó sẽ xảy ra, rằng những lời đồn đó là thật. Mà không, không còn là lời đồn nữa! Chúng là sự thật.

Em có thể nhìn thấy điều đó trong đôi mắt của anh; anh ấy lại nhìn cô ta nữa rồi, đúng không nhỉ? _Có đúng vậy không?_

Anh ấy luôn dõi theo cô ta. Anh ấy thậm chí còn chẳng thèm _lắng nghe _em nữa. Nhưng thật ra, anh ấy có bao giờ cần đâu, phải không? Anh ấy đã biết hết mọi điều về em rồi.

"_Của em đây, Granger."_

"_Cảm ơn nhé. Hoa loa kèn đỏ sao, Malfoy?"_

_Anh dễ dàng mỉm cười, "Anh biết loài hoa ưa thích của em là hồng đỏ, Granger, nhưng loa kèn đỏ tượng trưng cho vẻ đẹp rực rỡ - cả nội tâm cho tới ngoại hình."_

_Em đỏ mặt, và lần tới khi có người hỏi, loài hoa ưa thích của em là loa kèn đỏ._

Có chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra.

Chuyện gì vậy? _Tại sao chứ?_

"Draco."

Dường như anh ấy không hề lắng nghe.

"Draco."

Anh ấy ngước nhìn em một lát rồi rời khỏi phòng.

Có lẽ anh ấy đã chán em rồi.

Điều đó khiến em sợ hãi, phải không? Cái viễn cảnh anh ấy chán ngấy em đó?

Nó có thể xảy ra. Có lẽ nó đang xảy ra rồi. Em mỉm cười chua chát. Cớ sao lại lừa dối bản thân như thế chứ? Nó đã xảy ra rồi.

_Tại sao vậy? Cô ta _tốt đẹp hơn sao? _Thú vị _hơn sao?

Nhưng cô ta không _thông minh_! Phải chăng anh ấy thích những ả tóc vàng ngu ngốc, không có não? Nhưng chẳng phải anh ấy đã từng chọn _em _– phù thủy thông minh nhất của cả thế hệ đó sao!

Gần như ngay lập tức em nghĩ về Ron. Sao con trai cứ phải thích những cô nàng đần độn, ngu ngốc và vô vọng thế nhỉ? Thông minh không phải là một vẻ đẹp ư?

Em trở người và anh ấy đột ngột xuất hiện ở bên em. Nhưng kì lạ quá, anh ấy đâu cao lớn và có tàn nhang như vậy?

"'Mione?" người-không-hề-giống-Draco-một-chút-nào vẫy tay trước mặt em.

"Draco à?" em lo lắng hỏi.

Khuôn mặt anh ấy lập tức méo mó và nhuốm một nỗi đau khổ.

"Không, 'Mione à, cậu ấy mất rồi."

_Sao cơ?_

_Không._

_Không thể nào!_

Em nhận ra rằng mình vừa thốt lên điều ấy. Em đứng bật dậy, khuôn mặt đỏ lên giận dữ.

"Không, anh ấy _không hề._"

Bởi vì đó là tất cả những gì em có thể nói để thuyết phục bản thân mình.

Em chạy như bay ra khỏi Đại sảnh bởi em biết rằng những lời bàn tán đã bắt đầu lan truyền rồi. Em hướng về phía Tháp Thiên văn như bản năng.

Gối của em không còn nồng đượm mùi hương của anh ấy nữa. Không biết đã bao tháng ngày rồi mùi gỗ đàn hương ấy đưa em vào trong giấc ngủ. Nhưng điều đó đã ngừng lại. Là vào tuần trước, đúng không nhỉ? Bởi anh ấy không còn quay trở lại nữa.

Em băn khoăn liệu anh ấy có nghĩ về em trước khi ra đi không.

Từ khoảng không trung này rơi xuống mặt đất liệu có đau đớn lắm không?

Có khi nào em là điều cuối cùng anh ấy nghĩ tới?

Có phải bởi vì em đã cãi lại không?

Nhưng anh ấy thích thế mà, đúng không nhỉ? Tháng trước anh ấy vừa nói với em mà!

"_Chuyện này sẽ không thành đâu, Malfoy! Chúng ta quá khác biệt – chúng ta sẽ làm tổn thương nhau mất-"_

"_Có lẽ đó chính là lí do đấy, Granger. Chúng ta hoàn hảo bởi mỗi chúng ta không hoàn hảo. Chúng ta không cần phải nhìn đẹp đôi hoặc trở nên hoàn hảo! Thậm chí một đôi rắc rối như chúng ta có khi lại tốt hơn cả đấy! Đúng là chúng ta làm tổn thương nhau, nhưng chúng ta cũng sẽ lại chữa lành vết thương cho nhau."_

Những kí ức ùa về trong tâm trí em – cùng với đó là một cơn đau nhói buốt trong lồng ngực. Em loạng choạng, dòng lệ nóng hổi chỉ chực tràn khóe mi, nhưng em vẫn tiếp tục hành trình tới Tháp Thiên văn.

Có phải bởi vì _máu _của em không?

Phải chăng vì em là Máu bùn còn anh ấy là Thuần chủng?

Bởi vì phép thuật chảy tràn trong huyết quản của anh ấy còn em thì không có đúng không?

Hay là bởi dẫu anh nói rằng bao năm qua anh chưa từng căm ghét em nhưng em biết rằng những đức tin thuấm nhuần từ rất lâu như vậy vẫn cuộn trào trong đáy lòng anh?

Liệu những lời anh nói từ rất lâu, rất lâu rồi, anh vẫn còn tin chứ? Những điều mà anh bảo rằng không hề _có một ý nghĩa gì cả_?

"_Nó chẳng có nghĩa gì cả, Granger," anh quả quyết nói. "Cha gieo rắc những tà niệm đó vào đầu anh từ khi còn rất nhỏ, và anh xin lỗi vì đã để quan niệm sai lầm đó chi phối những điều anh muốn nói."_

_Nhưng thâm tâm em đã tan nát rồi – bởi những tên bạn của anh ấy luôn nhắc đi nhắc lại rằng dòng máu của em thật bẩn thỉu, rằng em không hề __**xứng đáng **__có được quyền năng phép thuật. Anh ấy không hiểu điều ấy sao? Anh ấy không hề __**quan tâm **__chút nào sao?_

_Anh đưa tay siết lấy khuôn mặt của em, cảm xúc cuộn trào dữ dội trong đôi mắt anh._

"_Đừng. Đừng có hòng để tâm chuyện đó. Em không được phép nghĩ về bản thân mình như thế." Anh nhẹ lần những ngón tay theo vết sẹo trên cánh tay của em. __**Máu bùn**__. Rồi anh đột ngột kéo tay áo của mình lên, để lộ ra Dấu hiệu Hắc ám khắc trên làn da nhợt nhạt của anh._

"_Nó chẳng nói lên điều gì hết," anh thì thầm vào tai em. "Và vết sẹo của em cũng vô nghĩa như vậy."_

Có phải bởi vì những người bạn của em không?

Những lời phê phán đầy ác ý của họ? Hay những bình phẩm, đánh giá, lập trường của họ?

Phải chăng bởi vì em _bận tâm_? Em bận tâm về quan điểm của họ và cách mà cả thế giới này nhìn vao em. Còn _anh ấy_, liệu cũng có để tâm?

"_Em không chịu đựng được nữa đâu! Em phát ốm vì phải nghe những lời bình phẩm về việc em có quan hệ với một Tử thần Thực tử rồi! Em không thể tiếp tục được nữa, Draco, em không phải là __**anh**__!"_

_Khuôn mặt anh đông cứng lại và giọng nói của anh trở nên muôn phần băng giá._

"_Điều đó không đúng sao? Hẹn hò với một __**cựu **__Tử thần Thực tử thì có gì sai cơ chứ?" _

_Em có thể nghe thấy sự châm chọc trong giọng nói của anh nhưng điều đó chỉ làm em càng thêm hoảng loạn._

"_Không có gì sai cả- bởi vì đối với __**anh **__chẳng có gì là sai trái hết! Em không giống như anh- em có __**cảm xúc**__, Draco! Làm sao anh có thể kì vọng rằng em sẽ lờ đi tất cả những điều mọi người đang bàn tán về em- về chúng ta!"_

"_Em tưởng rằng anh không __**quan tâm **__sao? Em cho là anh không có __**cảm xúc**__ ư?" Giọng nói của anh nhỏ dần, và em biết anh đang vô cùng tức giận. "Em rối bời quá rồi!... Có phải chuyện này là về __**hình tượng **__của em không?" Em chợt cứng người lại và anh đã nhìn thấy điều ấy. "Đúng rồi chứ gì?" anh ấy đang phát điên. "Nếu vậy thì, anh XIN LỖI!", anh ấy bùng nổ, "Anh không có __**hình tượng**__! Anh là loại cặn bã rác rưởi và nếu điều này khiến em phiền lòng, thì anh __**xin lỗi**__!"_

_Anh quay lưng bỏ đi, còn em giờ chỉ có thể nhìn theo bóng anh khuất dần._

Bởi vì mỗi tuần họ hành hạ anh trong thầm lặng, và em không hề biết cho tới thứ Hai tuần trước Ron lỡ miệng nói ra đúng không? Hay là vì em thực lòng tin tưởng khi anh nói rằng những vết bầm và sẹo đó là do tập Quidditch mà ra? Hoặc có lẽ em _muốn _tin tưởng lời gian dối ấy của anh?

"_Em không tin anh, đúng không?"_

_Em mỉm cười một cách mệt mỏi và giả vờ đọc sách._

"_Em phải học cách tin tưởng thôi, Granger. Nếu không thì không một ai sẽ tin tưởng __**em **__đâu."_

Và thật nực cười làm sao, có lẽ em đúng là như vậy.

Em bắt đầu ngay khi em đột ngột nghe thấy vụ lùm xùm ở một góc nào đó. Một cặp đôi khác đang có xích mích; nước mắt cô gái rơi không ngớt, cô ấy không ngừng tung những cú đấm vào ngực của chàng trai. Chàng trai giơ tay lên đầu hàng, rồi đột nhiên – cậu kéo cô gái vào và trao cho cô một nụ hôn.

Trái tim em lỡ một nhịp đập và thật nhanh chóng, em chạy qua họ.

Em rất yêu những lúc anh khiến em bất ngờ sau mỗi lần cãi nhau. Lúc nào anh cũng làm vậy nhưng đôi khi em vẫn băn khoăn không biết liệu anh có quay trở lại chăng.

"_Gì thế-"_

_Đôi mắt em mở to khi nhìn thấy những con chữ khổng lồ được viết trên bức tường dẫn tới Tháp Thiên văn._

_"Mr. Malfoy!"_

_"Vâng, thưa giáo sư McGonagall?"_

"_Chuyện này có nghĩa là sao đây?"_

"_Chuyện nào cơ giáo sư?"_

_Em cố gắng che giấu tiếng cười khúc khích của mình trước điệu bộ vô tội của anh và ngay lập tức cứng người lại trước cái lườm lạnh buốt của McGonagall._

_Bà quay lại đối mặt với anh và em cười thật tươi về phía anh cho dù bản thân đang vô cùng căng thẳng._

"_Đừng có tỏ ra vô tội, Mr. Malfoy. Cậu có phải là người đã viết-," bà liếc nhìn về những con chữ tổ chảng. "DM và HG ở trên tường?"_

_Em cố nhịn cười trước biểu hiện nghiêm trọng khác thường của anh._

"_Vâng, thưa giáo sư."_

"_Liệu tôi có thể biết tại sao không?"_

"_Cô ấy đang thất vọng về em, thưa giáo sư." Thấy Mcgonall nhướn mày, anh nói tiếp. "Hermione Granger không hài lòng với em bởi cô ấy nghĩ rằng em muốn công bố cho mọi người biết tình cảm của hai đứa em."_

"_Tôi hiểu. Vậy hành động nho nhỏ này đã hàn gắn mối quan hệ của hai người chứ, Mr. Malfoy?"McGonagall hỏi, giọng nói của bà đầy sự châm biếm._

"_Có thưa giáo sư. Rất nhiều là đằng khác."_

"_Còn cô, cô Granger? Cô đã hài lòng chưa?" Bà đột nhiên hỏi em, trong khi em chưa chuẩn bị chút nào._

"_Ờ-vâng. Rồi ạ thưa giáo sư McGonagall."_

"_Tốt lắm. Tôi mong hai cô cậu dọn đống lộn xộn này đi và có mặt ở văn phòng của tôi vào tối nay để nhận hình phạt."_

_Bà quay lưng bước đi rồi còn quay lại nhìn biểu hiện của hai người một lần cuối._

"_Và tôi mong rằng bài học lần này dạy cho cậu biết đường chọn cách khác để thể hiện tình cảm của mình, Mr. Malfoy."_

_Bà bước đi, bỏ lại em ở giữa hành lang đầy ắp học sinh và một nụ cười ngờ nghệch trên khuôn mặt của em._

Em gắng gượng lê bước tới bậc cuối cùng của cầu thang và thở dốc. Em dựa vào tường trong cơn mệt rã rời, cố gắng điều hòa nhịp thở của mình. Cả đời em chưa bao giờ đi bộ nhiều như thế này, ngay cả lúc em đi lên đây cùng anh.

"_Nhanh lên, đồ chậm như rùa này!"_

_Em chưa bao giờ là người có sức khỏe tốt cả và em cực kì căm ghét anh vì bắt em đi tới cái nơi mà có-Chúa-mới-biết._

"_Anh không bịt mắt em lại thì tốt hơn đấy!" Em lảo đảo vấp chân và anh vừa cười vừa đỡ em đứng vững._

"_Đó là một phần của sự ngạc nhiên mà." Em có thể nghe thấy nụ cười của anh và liền lườm về hướng ấy._

"_Em mệt chết mất," em không thể ngăn mình nhõng nhẽo như một đứa trẻ bốn tuổi được._

"_Đừng có hòng, Granger, anh không cõng cái tổ quạ lù xù trên đầu em đâu."_

"_Đừng xúc sỉ mái tóc của em nữa! Đồ đểu- ối-"_

_Em ngỡ ngàng không lường trước rằng anh đột ngột nhấc bổng em lên như một bao bột._

"_Này! Thả em xuống đi, Malfoy!" Em đá loạn xạ, nhưng anh vẫn giữ chặt một cách ngoan cố như mọi khi._

"_Đừng đá anh nữa, Granger," anh làu bàu nhẹ nhàng và em không kịp để ý rằng em đã lên được tới đỉnh và anh đang đặt em xuống._

_Anh cởi bỏ băng bịt mắt và cùng một lúc, em mới được chứng kiến khung cảnh huy hoàng của tòa lâu đài và chiếc áo anh mặc mới khiến màu mắt anh nổi bật làm sao. Trông anh có vẻ thích thú khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn chăm chú của em, và cứ thể khuôn mặt em đỏ lừ lên._

"_Đây," anh đẩy một phiến đá ở trên bức tường gần sàn nhà ra và đôi mắt em mở to khi nhìn thấy vật dần lộ ra. Anh đưa cho em một cuốn sách và em mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy tựa đề quen thuộc._

"_Anh phải gặp em. Anh đã đấu tranh với định kiến cá nhân, sự kì vọng của gia đình, địa vị thấp kém của em do thứ bậc và hoàn cảnh mang lại. Anh đã gạt bỏ tất cả những điều ấy và chỉ mong em kết thúc nỗi thống khổ của anh," anh trích dẫn._

_Khoảnh khắc ấy em chỉ có thể mỉm cười và thầm hi vọng rằng dòng nước mắt đừng phản bội em._

Em rướn người ra ngoài cửa sổ của Tháp Thiên văn và cơn gió lạnh lùng khắc nghiệt cắn vào má em. Em lấy cuốn sách cùng những trang giấy đã bạc màu ra khỏi nơi cất giấu của nó, rồi mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng khi bắt gặp hương thơm của loa kèn trắng đã thấm đẫm vào bên trong. Em hít vào và nhận thấy một thoáng gỗ đàn hương thoang thoảng

"_Anh sẽ không để em ngã đâu."_

Anh khăng khăng dạy em bay một cách 'thuần thục' và thật nực cười vì em tin tưởng vào anh bất cứ điều gì trừ việc bay.

"_Đừng có hòng nghĩ tới việc nghĩ về chuyện đó, Malfoy."_

"_Tại sao không chứ?"_

"_Khi em phải lòng anh em đâu có đăng kí vào lớp dạy bay, Malfoy."_

"_Trọng lực đâu có chịu trách nhiệm cho việc con người ta yêu nhau." Khóe môi anh khẽ nhếch lên tinh nghịch._

"_Einstein cơ đấy. Anh cũng biết những câu danh ngôn của Muggle sao?"_

_Anh khịt mũi rồi đảo mắt. "Ông ta là máu lai chứ còn sao nữa! Thế em bảo ông ta học mấy cái thuyết đó ở đâu ra?"_

_Em im lặng gật đầu, mong là chủ đề rời xa dần khỏi việc bay lượn._

"_Này," anh quả quyết nói, "đừng có tưởng là anh quên đấy nhé! Em phải học bay một cách tử tế mới được!"_

_Em rên rỉ và anh cười tươi tinh quái. "Em không muốn học đâu! Sau anh không truyền luôn "bí kíp" bay cho em chứ?"_

_Giọng điệu châm chọc của em không hề bị tảng lờ nhưng anh tiến sát lại gần và đặt môi lên tai em. Em khẽ rùng mình và cảm thấy được nụ cười khoái chí của anh trải dần trên khuôn mặt. "Bí kíp của việc bay lượn là," anh thì thầm, "em phải bay ngay lập tức, trước khi cơ thể em nhận ra rằng đây là việc thách thức những quy luật."_

_Gần như ngay lập tức em cười khúc khích. "Sao cơ? Thách thức trọng lực á?"_

"_Đúng vậy. Thách thức mọi quy luật."_

Em đặt tay lên bậu cửa sổ và nâng thân mình lên. Đầu gối em run rẩy không ngừng nhưng khung cảnh Hogwarts nhìn từ đây thật tráng lệ và lung linh. Đây chắc chắn không phải lần đầu tiên em ngỡ ngàng trước vẻ đẹp của nơi này, nhưng có lẽ đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng.

Em rướn người ra ngoài cửa sổ. _Emyêuanhemyêuanhemyêuanhemyêuanh_. Bởi em thật lòng tin tưởng anh và đó là tất cả những gì anh kì vọng ở em, đúng không anh?

"_Anh sẽ không để em ngã đâu."_

Ngay từ khi bắt đầu họ đã thách thức mọi quy luật.

Giờ em chỉ cần phải thách thức trọng lực thôi.

Vậy nên hãy khép mi mắt lại và _vút bay._


End file.
